Haven's Reign
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: This is the prequel to The Secret of Mars, and will chronicle Haven's succession to the throne and his reign as King, plus his final battle with King Arestes of Mars, and will give more information about the Sailor Enforcers.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Haven of the Moon sighs as he looks at his sister, only he knew the Silver Crystal had rejected her and he knew why too, she was too power hungry, too ambitious for the crystal to allow her to even get a taste of its power. He just wondered when she would tell their mother the truth, though she detested him for the fact that he was the result of an affair and was a legitimate heir due to the fact that he was conceived in the queen's bed. Princess Tranquility looks at him, her eyes filled with disdain, " What the hell do you want? "

" If you don't tell mother soon then I will, Tranquility. "

" Like hell you will. I'll kill you before you can even attempt to tell her. You know I can. " Tranquility hisses.

Haven glares at her, his blue eyes hard, as his auburn hair is ruffled by the breeze. " You can try, I'm more powerful than you will ever possibly be able to conceive of and the Sailor Enforcers are loyal to me, not you. Hell, the Outer Planetary scouts won't even go near you because they know you're rotten to the core, sister. "

Tranquility glares at him and slaps him just as their mother, Queen Sedation, arrives, " Princess Tranquility, what is the reason for this utter lack of decorum? "

Haven glares at her and then looks at their mother, " She's angry with me because I threatened to tell you that the Silver Crystal rejected her. "

Queen Sedation looks stunned, her great-great aunt had been rejected meaning her great-great grandfather had succeeded the throne, it was rare when a female heir was unworthy to take the throne, but once the Crystal refused to shine for someone then they could never take the throne. She hands the Crystal to her son, and the instant it touches his hand it glows vibrantly. " Tranquility, gather your things, I hereby banish you to the Saturnian Moon of Tethys for the rest of your life and you lose all royal privileges. "

Tranquility storms off and Queen Sedation sighs, " I will have to announce the Crystal's acceptance of you to the people. "

" Can my little sister come here to live with us, with dad dead our step-mother is making her life a living hell. I'd like for her to be formally adopted into the royal family and have the normal scouts as her protectors, I'll take the Sailor Enforcers as my protectors, they're all loyal to me anyhow. " Haven says.

" It will be done, do your father proud, Haven. "Queen Sedation says, her green eyes solemn.

Haven looks closer at his mother and gasps, " No, it can't be, I can't lose the only parent I have left, I'm not ready to rule yet. "

" Your Saturnian heritage serves you well. You say that the Enforcers are loyal to you, have Icy Mercury and Time Pluto advise you until you get a better handle on things. Lust Venus will be able to be your spymaster. I will make the arrangements for your half-sister's adoption and make her a legal moon princess, with protection from the normal scouts, and she will be trained to fight as well. I'm just surprised that the Enforcers have taken to you. They are to protect the Silver Millennium from itself, they handle all internal threats, but will help out when the danger is grave enough. "

Haven nods and walks off to run into Blaze Mars, Princess Pyrina, " Haven, we know of Tranquilities banishment, however I have had a disturbing vision of the Silver Millennium downfall in the far future and it is your male heir, with brown hair, eyes the same shade as yours, who ensures that the people of the Silver Millennium will be reborn though he and that Blaze Mars are not. Furthermore I saw him in some giant machine, fighting in a war, after the others had been reincarnated. He had cold, determined eyes, and seemed to feel no sense of remorse for those he killed. In that future he wore a dark green tank top and black shorts. "

Haven sighs, " I see, thank you for telling me. Maybe I will be able to visit him when the time is right. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: This is a companion piece and story to The Secret of Mars, which will give more information on Haven's rule, and the true role of the Sailor Enforcers, hopefully this will clear up some things that have people confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Sedation heads for the throne room and puts through a call to Queen Hosatsu of Saturn, " Yes, my queen? "

" I would like to legally adopt Satira, at my son's request and make her a moon princess. "

" Thank you, my queen, Satira is here right now and in critical condition due to her step mother's cruel actions towards her. I've already dispatched the Silence Knight to arrest her and bring in her, I figure we will have her stand trial on Uranus, so she can't claim that she won't get a fair trial. " Queen Hosatsu says.

" When she is fit for travel bring her here, have Darkness Saturn escort her, and give her a Saturnian Knight to act as a champion. Haven is to be my heir and Tranquility has been banished. The Crystal apparently rejected her. " Queen Sedation says.

" I'll get started on the paper work on my end, and talk with my knights and see which one would like the honor of being Satira's champion. Haven has Saturn's full support, Tranquility would not have. "

" Thank you for being so openly honest with me, I need to start on paper work myself, take care. "

Once she's signed off Sedation looks to her Mauan advisors, " Tsuki, inform Haven that I've started the adoption process, and inform Princess Kazera that I wish to talk with her. "

The light purple cat nods and races off to do so. Sedation sighs, her green eyes downcast, she had wished to live long enough to see her grandchildren born. Alas, that was not to be, however, she could put provision in effect that would help Haven out and protect Satira. She had already ensured that Enforcers and Knights would continue to exist, though she could foresee trouble on the horizon, one of her descendants would try and do away with anyone who had the will and the power to oppose her. She'd have to give each planetary queen emergency provision powers that would only make themselves known in times of extreme crisis.

The Enforcers had been started by her great-great grandfather King Refuge, in order to keep the Silver Millennium royals honest, their main purpose was to act as internal affairs and they could never be bribed, corrupted, or swayed in any way, Refuge had used the Crystal to ensure that. The Mercurian Enforcer was the spymaster, the Venusian Enforcer was to distract the enemy, although until Haven no longer needed the Mercurian Enforcer as an advisor she would also be spymaster, the Martian, Jovian, and Uranian Enforcers each actively fought any enemy and acted on the intel that the Mercurian and Venusian Enforcers would supply them. The Saturnian Enforcer's job was to be the assassin and take out those that needed destruction, the Neptunian Enforcer's job was interrogation, and the Plutonian Enforcer's job was to scout out trouble spots and report in, though she also would guard the Time Gates, so her sister could actually find the time to date and find a husband, though the Plutonian Enforcer could guard the gates from afar.

She comes out of her musings as Princess Kazera appears before her, " You wanted to see me, your majesty? "

" Yes, I am going to be adopting my son's half-sister, Satira, and he will have the Enforcers protecting him, he wishes to have you normal scouts protect his sister, and he wants her trained how to fight. I was hoping you would take up the task of teaching her to fight and defend herself, should the situation ever arise. "

" Haven's the heir then, that's damn good news. It would be an honor. Can I speak freely about Tranquility? "

" You may, Kazera. " Sedation says.

" She was a class A caluminator, rotten to the core, and I would not have served her, I would have killed her. " Kazera says.

" I value your honesty, I wish you girls would have spoken up sooner. I had no idea that Tranquility was like this. " Sedation admits.

As Kazera takes her leave, on Saturn, Queen Hosatsu is overseeing Satira's care, the girl was quite fortunate to be alive as it was. To discover one of her servants was a friend of the girl's step- mother was simply unbelievable, if her daughter hadn't stopped by to check on her then the girl would be dead. Her loyal Knight, Justin, would be appalled at the treatment of his daughter. She was sorry that he and Sedation had been unable to be, though Satira's mother had been kind and gentle, but had died in child birth. " Mother, you sent for me? "

" Yes, my son, I need you to guard Satira, Queen Sedation is going to adopt her into the Lunar Royal family and I have a feeling Haven will be pissed if his sister dies on our watch. "

Prince Shade of Saturn winces, " Pissed is an understatement. Haven would go ballistic and I can't say as I'd blame him, he doesn't have a full sibling, and Tranquility was, well, a bitch, to say the least. The girl tried to rape me, and got her ass kicked for it. I owe Haven and will protect his sister with my life. "

Hosatsu sees the glimmer in his eyes and chuckles, " Does this mean you wish to be her champion when she heads for the Moon when she is fit to travel. Sedation has requested a Saturnian Knight as a Champion. "

Shade's vibrant violet eyes widen at this, " Of course. No one else can do the job as well as me. "

" She was poisoned not long ago. Yuki checked on her and discovered this and then called in one of the Knights loyal to her to guard her, after administering the anti-venom, in order to hunt down the one responsible, which turned out to be a friend of her step-mother's. "

She watches as Shade's eyes light up with anger, " May I deal with this traitor? "

" By all means, do so. I was going to have you deal with her anyhow, and I will stay here, or have your sister here until your return. Are there any of the Knights that you trust enough to not harm her when you need to sleep? "

" A few and I will be talking to them before my return. Where is the traitor, mother? "

She tells him and watches him stalk off to find his prey. He must love Satira to be this angry over the thought of someone deliberately trying to murder her in their home, and the thought that it was one of the palace servants had to really piss him off, the lady would get what was coming to her, that was for certain. No one that pissed Shade off lived to tell the tale for long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I do however own this story and all original characters.

Author's Note: I'd really appreciate some votes in my poll, and I give more detail on normal Enforcer designations, along with who started the Enforcers and why they can't be corrupted. I hope you enjoy and if you do, to recommend it to your readers. Please, also review, reviews make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Shade of Saturn stalks down the halls in search of his prey, no one messed with his Satira and got away with it. Servants scrambled out of his way as they could feel how close to the surface his power was. Everyone in the royal Saturnian Palace knew better than to piss off Prince Shade, they all knew that going after Satira had incurred his wrath. As Shade is intent on his prey Prince Arestes of Mars smirks, he'd never go for someone so lowborn, but he knew better than to say so in front of Shade.

Shade could kill with a look if he so desired and Arestes had no burning need to die. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with Satira. He heads for his chambers and starts to meditate, knowing he'd be able to attack her mind while it was still weak. Once he's in his target looks up, " So, Arestes, you have come to torment me, huh? You'll find that it won't be quite so easy. "

" Why is that, girl? " Arestes asks her.

She smirks and then a magenta glow emits from her, Arestes eyes widen in shock, magenta meant Pluto, " My mother happened to be a Plutonian Princess, due to her I have some very useful powers. "

Arestes finds himself blasted out of her mind and he knew that if he tried again she would tell Shade about it. Her being a Plutonian royal just made things that much harder for him, she would be of great help to Haven and he hated Haven, hated the fact that Haven couldn't be corrupted, unlike his delightful sister Tranquility. Things just were not going his way, though he had ensured that his soul would live on should he fail in his self-appointed mission, he knew if he could not corrupt Haven then he could corrupt Haven's heirs, though if either of his sisters were to realize what his true ambitions were then he would be in serious trouble. Even his brother, the Flame Knight would turn on him.

Haven meanwhile is practicing his hand to hand skills with Lightning Jupiter and the Thunder Knight. He knew he'd have to be in the best shape physically and mentally. He knew that there was some corruption within the Silver Millennium and the Enforcers could not possibly find all of it in time. The Planetary Knights were working overtime to try and root out the threat they could sense on the horizon but they were having no luck, not even Ice Mercury or Time Pluto had any news on that front. He hoped his sister would however. Being a low ranking Plutonian royal was something that made her a very useful source of information.

The Thunder Knight sends a high kick his way and Haven blocks it easily, while also countering Lightning Jupiter's attack as well, " Jack, any news whatsoever about the looming threat? "

" No, my prince, though I feel it is someone close to us. Someone we would least expect to undermine us, though the Flame Knight is highly uneasy and refuses to speak of certain things in front of his brother, Arestes. " Prince Jack of Jupiter says.

Haven's eyes flash at the mention of Arestes, " Have him watched, I have never trusted him and I sincerely hope that he does not become King, for if he does I fear we will all be in great danger. "

Jack sighs at this, he knew Haven was right, his instincts were always spot on, he would have to start training with the crystal and soon in order to try and counteract a lot of what Arestes would try to accomplish. There was a huge storm coming and the Lunar royals would be at the center of it. This would make life significantly harder, though the knights and enforcers would do everything within their power to keep things going. Though he had heard of Blaze Mars' vision of the future as well. To think there was another male lunar heir in the future that had what it took to do things correctly.

Though he most likely had a Blaze Mars by his side to help out as well. Back on Saturn Shade has reached his prey and the woman has the audacity to not even look scared of him, " Satira is under my protection, what gives you the right to pull this crap within palace walls when the royal family has taken in the child of a loyal Saturnian Knight? "

" She is nothing more than an unworthy Plutonian royal, More will try for her, because she has entirely too much power to be left alive. " the woman says snidely.

Shade stares angrily at her and his power starts to swirl around him and her, his eyes glowing purple, " There's a reason why no one ever pisses me off, wench. I can kill with just a look, and I'm damn close to doing so now, but instead I'll keep you alive for now, but send you to the Phobos castle dungeon, where you will face your greatest fears over and over again without relief, let's see how long you last. "

Her eyes widen at this, she'd known of his reputation but she had no idea he could be that cutthroat and vindictive. She'd thought that Darkness Saturn and the Death Knight were bad, he was a million times worse than them, and he was going to have her sent to the worst dungeon in existence. Shade smiles darkly and her fear level ratchets upwards, because she knew he was enjoying the effect he had on her, and yet he had never crossed the line that the Saturnian royals had. Nor had he ever gone against his own honor code.

As he backs away slowly she gulps, knowing she was in for a terrible time, who knew how long he would leave her to languish in that horrible dungeon. Shade smiles in happiness when he leaves the room, he still had the capacity to scare prisoners without really saying anything to them. He loved being the head interrogator of the Saturnian military, it was so much fun. Now he had to get to the knights that he trusted with Satira's life before he took up his post again. As he reaches the Knights wing the Silence Knight smiles grimly, he would root out all those that meant Satira harm.

" Avin, Gavin, come here, now! "

The two knights in question scramble to obey, " Yes, highness? "

Shade waves a hand, putting the Silence Wall up, it was also great at thwarting eavesdroppers. " I need you two to take shifts guarding Satira until she can get to the moon and you two are the only knights I trust here, one of the palace staff has already proven that Satira is not safe within the palace walls, and do not under any circumstances allow Arestes anywhere near her. "

Both nod, " Understood, highness, she will be safe with us. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: I know it's been awhile but I'm updating now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please vote in my poll for the Secret of Mars. Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

The queen of Uranus, Maren, does a happy dance in her chambers because she had just heard that Tranquility was no longer the heir to the Crystal and she couldn't be happier. Then she heads for the private meeting room to speak with Wind Uranus and the Wind Knight, they would need to know what was going on and what the others feared, with Sedation's ailing health they had not brought up the subject of Arestes, though every queen was worried about the ambitious Martian prince.

" You wanted to see us, mother? " Archimedes, the Wind Knight and Prince of Uranus asks.

" I did. Be on guard you two, Tranquility is out and Haven is the heir, he will need a lot of help, we queens will help him out as much as we can, but we are all worried about Arestes. " Maren says.

Wind Uranus, Maeve, Princess of Uranus, narrows her eyes at this, " Arestes, is not to be trusted. Ice Mercury says that she cannot get any decent intel about him and neither can Lust Venus, between those two and Time Pluto we should know something of what he is up to, however we Enforcers do not. "

" I know Haven doesn't trust him and I don't either, nobody speaks freely in front of Arestes, he's been sore ever since his brother was chosen to be the Flame Knight and not him, he will try for a military coup. His siblings all know this and are planning for it. He would try to strike while Haven is new to the throne, however, he knows that he has the Knights and Enforcers at his back. " Archimedes says.

" So, we queens are not the only one who do not trust him, none of the next generation trust him either. " Maren says.

" Correct, but, mother, he will take control of Mars, we all know this, Pyrina has seen it, and yet we cannot stop him. It is maddening to us all to know what we do but to not know how to stop him from gaining control. " Maeve says.

" The planetary queens must make it so their planetary powers can stand alone and not be bound up in the Moon in case of emergency. " Archimedes states.

" We have already discussed this with Sedation and she has agreed to it, it is a secret directive that only a true male Lunar heir after Haven will be able to find within the Crystal. " Maren states firmly.

Archimedes nods, " Pyrina has also foreseen that their will only be four planetary knights at the side of that heir, Dream Knight, Death Knight, Love Knight, and Flame Knight, she does not know where the other Knights are. "

" So, Earth joins up later then, it is good to know. Your sister will be guarding Satira. "

Maeve smirks, " Good, Satira is an excellent source of information, as she does have Plutonian royal blood in her veins, which means Arestes will want her out of the way. "

" Like Shade'll let that happen. Not even Arestes will piss Shade off, he's not that dumb. " Archimedes says.

" It is nice to be friends with some who can kill with just a glance, not even the Death Knight can do that. " Maeve says.

" True, but not even the threat of Shade will keep Arestes at bay for long, we need some way of keeping that annoying pest in line until we can all have children. Otherwise we're all in for it. " Archimedes says.

" Oh, we can come up with something, if nothing else his mother could assign him to go on a scouting mission with the Death Knight, the only other Knight that Arestes fears. " Maeve says, grinning wickedly.

" Sometimes I worry about you, sister dear. " Archimedes says.

" What, me, Blaze Mars, and Lightning Jupiter are the ones that have to be willing to do whatever it takes to protect our kingdoms and the Silver Millennium. Darkness Saturn may be the assassin but that doesn't mean I haven't had to kill my fair share of infiltrators and traitors. You forget I'm internal affairs for the Silver Millennium, if you'd turn on us or mother I would be honor bound to kill you, Arestes has done anything openly yet that anyone will testify to so we can't kill his damn ass now and be done with it, though Pyrina has been sorely tempted to do just that. "

Maren smiles, " I am glad that we have the Sailor Enforcers looking out for us. It should help the Silver Millennium to prosper for quite some time though we all know, thanks to Pyrina, that it does end. "

" Not due to any of the heirs though, too much was going on for them to fix everything in time. " Maeve says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: It's short, I know, but I've introduced the Wind Knight and the Uranian Queen. Please vote in my poll or I can't update The Secret of Mars.


	5. Chapter 5

On Neptune the Storm Knight is silently cursing himself for a fool. He'd gotten caught by such a simple ploy and now he was chained up, separated from his trusty trident. Prince Triton looks around his cell, trying to spot his guards, because he was going to rust these damn chains and get out of here, then he was going to report straight to Haven about what was going on, right under his mother's watchful eye, though he would have to tell his mother as well. Queen Ariellia was not one that you lied to lightly, someone's head was going to roll.

He couldn't believe that someone had the audacity enough to operate a child prostitution ring on Neptune, though they'd be dead stupid to do so on Venus, the Venusian queen would personally kill them all, his mother would ship them to her for punishment, though he had also discovered a plot to assassinate Queen Sedation, that it was already underway. It might not be too late to reverse or at least slow the damage.

A conversation in Jovian catches his attention, that these men were working for Arestes. Triton grins, he remembered everything he ever heard, these men must not know this, there was finally something that the Enforcers could use to start building a case against Arestes, and all his memories were placed in his trident, just like every previous Storm Knight before him, there would still be a record even if Arestes had him killed, but Triton seriously doubted that Arestes could pull it off. Norm Neptune could kick Arestes ass on a bad day for her.

As the Neptunian Prince concentrates on his chains and the conversation he was hearing he smirks, these idiots were going to pay for capturing him and then he had a report to make. Hopefully with what he had found out time could be bought for Queen Sedation, how the hell they had all missed this he didn't know, but he did know that they were not going to let this one go, his aunt would gather her generation of Enforcers and go round them up for trial on Venus, the children would be taken to Saturn for healing.

Once his chains dissolve completely and soundlessly he sets to work on the bars while whipping the storm up outside into a frenzy, let these fools wet themselves from fear, it would serve them right and he was not feeling merciful today, in the least. They were so going to pay for his own stupidity and theirs. Seriously, using metal chains to hold someone with power over storms and sea, that was just dead stupid. Though he was grateful that they were such incredible idiots, otherwise he would have to wait for his sister, Storm Neptune to come and save him and she would never let him hear the end of it. Princess Marinia loved being able to rub his own stupidity in his face.

The teal haired prince slips out of his cell, grabs his trident, and ties the fools up in chains of water that he controlled, then he lets the storm die down before teleporting them all to the palace, " Send for my other and get me a secure channel to Prince Haven, immediately. "

" Right away, Prince Triton. " A footman says and scampers off.

Triton locates a guard, " Take these idiots to the dungeon with the water shackles and leave them there until my mother decides what she wants done with them, tell my mother I'll be in the conference room. "

" On it, Prince Triton, " the guard says and hurries to obey his orders.

Triton heads for the conference room and takes a seat, " What is it you wish to see me about, son? "

" Mother, the idiots I brought in were operating a child prostitution ring and I also discovered a plot to assassinate Queen Sedation through poison, I'll reveal all once Haven is patched through. "

" All right, Triton, what is going on? " Haven demands of his friend.

So Triton tells his tale and both of his audience are speechless with rage, Haven's eyes narrow, " Pass this on to the Enforcers, they would love to get something on Arestes. "

" I intend to, my friend. There is more corruption than we realized, I think we're going to need some help to root it all out. "

Haven sighs at this as Queen Ariellia smirks, " Well then, why not use the previous generation of Enforcer's as well. "

" We may have to if we're going to put a stop to all this, we can't allow this to continue on at the rate it's going, or all is lost. " Haven says.

" I'll talk to my sister and see if they'd be willing to help out and lend extra eyes and ears for a while. " Queen Ariellia says.

" Good, because things are going to get extremely bad, I'll see if I can't get Sailor Saturn to look at my mother and maybe give her a healing, because if this is an assassination attempt then we need to see if we can stall for time and flush the culprit out. " Haven says.

" Oh, we'll flush some of them out all right, leave that to me and the Love Knight, we got this. Heads will roll before all is said and done, and we will root them out, root out all the ones who mean the Silver Millennium harm. " Triton states.

" All right, then I'll leave that in your capable hands. " Haven says and ends the transmission.

Queen Ariellia sighs, " Triton, this will not be easy. Even with the help of the previous Enforcers we still may not be able to root it all out. "

" Are you forgetting the previous Knights as well, I'm sure they'll help out, because this must be met head on and we must not show any sign of weakness. Look at Queen Sedation, she is still a strong ruler even though she is dying, she is not allowing what ails her to weaken her as a ruler. " Triton says.

" I'll talk to your aunt and you talk to your uncle, you're right, we must be proactive about this and crack down hard on those we do root out. " Queen Ariellia says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of Haven's Reign. The next one will focus on Storm Neptune. Please read and review, and please vote in my poll, I will not write Yaten with a harem.


End file.
